Why Me? (Fat Cat's Song)
"Why Me?" is a deleted song from Aladdin, written by Alan Menken and Tim Rice. It was to be sung by Jafar when he used Genie to turn into a sultan and a sorcerer, and then takes over Agrabah. The Aladdin Jr. musical restores it, but at a different moment: in this version, he sings it when he's about to finally get the lamp. Some lyrics are slightly altered because of this (for instance, Who's the master of the lamp? becomes Who'll be master of the lamp?). Lyrics: * Bear':' (speaking) Oooh, this has been a long time coming. * Fat Cat':' (speaking) Oh, if only you knew, Iago. It's been a lifetime!… (singing) In my formative and hungry years, I was unappreciated by my peers… As their slings and arrows flew, I would ponder - wouldn't you? -: "Why me? Why me?!" Iago: (speaking) Sing it, baby! Fat Cat':' For a man of my charisma and mystique, Iago: (speaking) NOT! Fat Cat': '''I have taken far too long to reach my peak. Why was my status never quo? Why did no one want to know? Poor me! Why me?! Why was I so unable to fulfill my true potential? '''Iago:' (speaking) Give me a tissue, I'm crying! Fat Cat':' Kept down by those I knew were smaller fry… …Inconsequential! But here's the rub! Rub-a-dub-dub! (speaking) And now slave, grant me my first wish! I wish to be… SULTAN! to outside Agrabah. Sultan: (speaking) Ladies and gentlemen, my daughter has finally chosen a suitor...Prince Ali Ababwa! as Prince Ali rides Abu (still an elephant) out of the palace gates. Suddenly, the Sultan loses his clothes to Jafar. Becky':' (speaking) Father? Tom Sawyer':' (speaking) Fat Cat! Fat Cat':' (speaking) Sultan Jafar to you! ????:' (speaking) Uh ?… ''(mumble)… What manner of trickery is this, Jafar!? Fat Cat:' (speaking) No trickery, you rotund nincompoop ! (Singing) I am power, I am clout personified! I've a genie and sheer malice on my side! It's a combination which works me up to a favor pitch: "Big G"… and ME! Tom Sawyer':' (speaking) Genie, what are you doing!? '''Genie:' (speaking) Sorry kid. I've got a new master now. Fat Cat':' (speaking) You miserable wretches, bow to me! Tom Sawyer':' (standing strong with his friends) We will never bow to you! Fat Cat':' (speaking) Then… you will cower! GENIE! My second wish... I wish--I wish to be the most powerful sorcerer… IN THE WORLD!!!! Har-har ! Cat becomes a Cat R.waul thanks to the Genie. Cat R.Waul':' When the master of the lamp says "Bow"… you bow! You forget who wears the pants around here now? A man who knows just what to do, and who to do it to! Who's he? M-E! Iago: (cheering) Yes! Cat R. Waul':' And as for you, you little twerp, from now on, it's "as you were" time! Let's have your pretty princess see how she's been wasting her time! Let's strip him bare! THERE'S NOTHING THERE! (speaking after changing "Ali" back to Aladdin) Take a good look at your precious Prince Sawyer! Iago: (speaking) Or should we say, Tom Sawyer! Cat R.Waul':' (speaking) He's nothing more than a worthless, lying street rat! Becky':' (speaking) Ali! Tom Sawyer':' (speaking) Becky, I'm sorry. Cat R.Waul':' Though I hate to break a partnership, YOU'RE GOING ON A ONE-WAY TRIP… Iago: (speaking) Bye-bye! Cat R.Waul':' …to a corner of the sphere…, not a million miles from here, But two! Too-loo! Who's the titan!? Who's the champ?! Who's the master of the lamp?! Who's the one who'll take up pages in who's who?! Iago: (cheering) Take it on home, Cat R.Waul! Cat R.Waul':' Who?! …Why, MEEE! R. Waul blasts Tom Sawyer away and laughs evilly over his triumph. Categorie:Aladdin Songs Categorie:Songs Categorie:Chris1701